


Never Truly Hers

by Superceoluv



Series: Yours, Hers, Ours [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Anti Lena Luthor, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Healing, Hurt, Not Lena Friendly, Past Supercorp, Post Season 3, Pre-Relationship SuperCat, SuperCat Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-25 09:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superceoluv/pseuds/Superceoluv
Summary: Cat and Kara talk about Kara’s broken relationship with Lena





	Never Truly Hers

When she returns home from work that evening, Cat finds Kara alone quietly crying in the kitchen. Cat set her coat and bag down and sits next to Kara as she tearfully confesses, “Cat, It wasn’t as easy with her as I made it out to be. In fact, it was never easy with her at all. Not that it was in any way easy with you and I either.”

Cat steps over and wipes the tears from Kara’s eyes with her bare hands and cups her cheeks and begs, “I know, I know, but can you just tell me Kara, whatever you need me to know? Please, let me in!”

Kara breaks her face away from Cat’s hold, but sighs and begins, “Well, I didn’t just run right from your bed to hers. I waited a week for her to return from getting Sam resettled in Metropolis. She called me. She missed me. She asked me to come to her place for a girls’ night. I told her how things didn’t work out well with you and I. She, in turn, told me how she broke up with James before she left to help Sam. She couldn’t trust him any longer after what ‘Supergirl’ asked him to do even when he didn’t fully comply. She didn’t understand why he would have even agreed to help her. I decided to just pull the awkward elephant in the room bandaid right off new wounds and confess. I came clean with her about everything both my identity and my romantic feelings. She sobbed and pummeled my chest angrily and then she kissed me fiercely. She pushed me into her bed. I let her have her wicked way with me. I couldn’t figure out how she almost overpowered me until I saw she had a Kryptonite spray bottle by her bedside.”

Cat interrupts, “What?!? How dare she?!?

Kara continues, “It’s okay. It wasn’t to hurt me. She didn’t intentionally use it on me. She never would do that. Being near it drained my powers a little. She had it to protect herself against Reign. When we stilled together spent, she whispered that she loved me since the moment we first met. She admitted she had her suspicions about my Super side, but her love blinded her. I kept whispering back ‘I’m sorry.’ We fell asleep together and snuggled into each other. In the morning light of day, however, she told me to leave. She said she needed time to process everything. She ignored me for over a month.”

Cat curiously queries, “Then how did you two get together...officially?”

Kara tells Cat, “She couldn’t ignore me anymore after I threw up and collapsed at CatCo during an editorial meeting. She called Alex. She sat with me at the DEO for hours. She kept kissing my forehead and whispering that she loved me until I woke up. Alex said that I whispered your name a few times while I was out. I couldn’t explain why. But, maybe my heart and my mind subconsciously knew then that I belonged with you or that my child was yours.”

Cat cry laughs, “Oh, my sweet, Kara. I have a confession to make now, too. I whispered to you every night you stayed with me - before we made love all through that last night - that I loved you and that I was falling more and more in love with you every moment we spent together while you were sleeping so soundly by my side fully clothed. I was too much of a cowardly fool to voice the truth out loud after we made love. I thought you may have heard me, but you never admitted that you did.”

Kara interrupts, “I remember in my dreams you did keep telling me. And, it was really you! But, then when we were awake together you couldn’t say it so I left completely anguished as I felt like you ripped my heart out. I didn’t realize I left a huge piece of my heart with you and I could never give her all of my heart. Still, it wasn’t a lie when I told her I loved her back before I was first with her and when I woke up from my fainting spell. She was there and she wanted me. I needed to hold onto someone who wanted me. She did love me and Julia in her own ways. But, she was also very detached from us.”

Cat pushes Kara to elaborate, “How so?”

Kara continues, “She insisted we marry right away and move in together at a new house about an hour south of the city with enough room for the two of us not have to sleep in the same bed and the baby. She came home late almost every night when I was pregnant. She made the excuse that there was traffic after work. But, honestly at two and three in the morning how much traffic could there be? She would hold me and kiss me, but we never made love again until after I had Julia. When she was home, she bought whatever takeout I wanted and she spoiled our little girl with clothes and toys. Her care through food and material things was almost just a constant excuse for her prolonged absences from us when she went to either Metropolis or somewhere overseas for days that turned into a few weeks or a month.”

Cat hums as she interrupts again, “Could she have been having an affair?”

Kara adamantly answers, “No! Of course not! She wouldn’t have done that, but I did question that she was truly in love with me versus just loving me. The less I saw her, I started to feel like I was falling out of love with the myth of who she was. The night of Julia’s first birthday I told her I wanted her to take a break from work and stay with us at home for awhile.”

Cat asks, “She wouldn’t agree to it?”

Kara answers, “Well, no, not exactly. She planned an overseas vacation for the three of us instead. I went along, but it wasn’t what I wanted. I just wanted her to be present for moments with us in our everyday lives. I couldn’t understand why she couldn’t just stop and spend more than a single day off with us. After that vacation, she wanted sex a lot more and I was happy with our newly rejuvenated sexual intimacy even though our personal intimacy continually lagged. She told me she wanted another child. Six months later she was confused why I hadn’t spontaneously just become impregnated again with all the sex we were having. She questioned whether Julia was hers. I told her she was crazy. Guess I was the crazy one since I was wrong!”

Cat asks, “You tried fertility treatments next to appease her wishes?”

Kara answers, “Yes, she even wanted to carry our child herself, but she did three rounds of IVF over the next year and a half to no avail. I don’t think a human body can properly adapt to a Kryptonian Dna fusion at least not here on earth.”

Cat questions, “After all that, you didn’t give up? She must have been saddened that IVF didn’t work for her.

Kara answers, “She was upset, but she did want me to try too so Alex helped me with more specialized IVF for me. Lena left for a long term project in Metropolis a few months back a day before I found out the procedure worked. She thought it hadn’t. I had a negative over the counter test. But, the blood test at the DEO lab was positive. We’ve only seen each other a handful of times in the last few months. I couldn’t tell her. I’m a big coward. I don’t know how to tell her when she seems not to care for Lia and I anymore. I don’t think I can co-parent my son with her. I almost don’t want to tell her and just ask for a divorce.”

Cat admonishes her, “Kara that’s not good for either you or her, Julia or your baby boy! You need to tell her the truth and let her decide what she wants and maybe together you can figure out what you want to do. I’m here for you and whatever you need, indefinitely.”

Kara says, “Thank you! I need it and Julia needs you. I guess I need to just wait some time to see if she comes looking for me.”

Cat responds, “Okay, Kara I will honor the time you need, but if, in a month’s time, she hasn’t contacted you I’m helping you contact her.”

Kara nods as she agrees. She ends up in bed with not only Lia and her growing baby, but Cat that night. She just needs Cat’s comforting presence to relax from all the anguish of Lena’s absence.


End file.
